


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Fannibalistic



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David loves Mariah AND Patrick, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Had To, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: My first Schitt's Creek fic AND it's a week late lol.I wasn't well and ran out of time over Christmas but I didn't want to wait til Christmas 2020 to post it when the show won't even be airing anymore. So ...here it is on New Years!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Schitt's Creek fic AND it's a week late lol. 
> 
> I wasn't well and ran out of time over Christmas but I didn't want to wait til Christmas 2020 to post it when the show won't even be airing anymore. So ...here it is on New Years!

“Patrick?”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Good, because I’m trying to arrange these umm… _'quaint_ ' decorations you have so that they hang asymmetrically on the tree.”

“Did you mood board a colour scheme for it?”

“That was so funny, remind me to laugh later. You know, when I’m done making this tree look less like we borrowed it from the Eighties.”

David turned around to be greeted by the sight of Patrick emerging from the bedroom wearing a full Santa suit, minus the fake beard, his guitar slung around his shoulder.

“What are you…..?”

Patrick didn’t answer but cut him off with a strum of his guitar and started to sing.

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas…..”_

“Oh my God.”

_“There is just one thing I need...”_

David broke into a smile as Patrick sang, dropping the tinsel in his hand and walking towards him.

_“I don’t want a lot of presents underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know....”_

David took the opportunity as Patrick paused in the song to lean close and kiss him softly.

_“Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you.”_

David kissed him again and suppressed a grin.“Just checking, was this my Christmas gift or do I still get an actual present to unwrap?”

Patrick chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. “There are not one but two actual gifts for you under that tree.”

“And,” he kissed David this time, murmuring against his soft lips. “...you get to unwrap me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not wearing anything underneath this suit.”

“Oh my.”David didn’t even try to suppress another grin as he took Patrick by the hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

“Well then, Mr Claus, let me help you out of those clothes.”


End file.
